Jason Mallister
'Ser Jason Mallister '''is a member of the Kingsguard of Orys Baratheon, and the former heir of House Mallister. As one of the King's seven, he is sworn to protect the King and his family for life. He is the first and only child of Lord Brynden Mallister, but was disinherited by his family prior to joining the Kingsguard due to claims of his infetility. Appearance Standing at the height of 6’1. He has a slightly broader build for his size but is by no means fat. Long, brown hair covers his head down to the base of his neck and he is oft clean shaven. His eyes are a dark shade of brown, almost black at a glance. His Kingsguard armour is a unique piece, the left pauldron decorated to appear like a set of wings to symbolise House Mallister and the right pauldron emblazoned with a simple white tower and the Mallister words - ''Above The Rest. History Birth Born in 372 AC, Jason Mallister was the first son of Lord Brynden Mallister and his wife Lady Kyra of House Shawney. He was lovingly welcomed by his entire family, and many commented on how his deep brown eyes would melt people or how simply joyful he was. This was almost expected though, as he was the heir to Seagard and the future head of the house. Youth at Seagard Jason would be the only child born of his parent's marriage, but in the place of brothers and sisters he had cousins. The eldest, Simon, departed to travel the seas before Jason really knew him but he always got along well with the rest of them. Truthfully Jason felt strange without a sword in his hand from a young age, he never took a liking to his academic studies and cared little for the finer matters of statesmanship – despite his tutor’s best efforts. Martial lessons allowed Jason to shine, he was never stronger or taller than expected of his age but he would easily outperform those who were. Despite his clear skill Jason was gracious to his fellow trainees and never bragged about his ability, this won him many friends among those who desired to improve their own efforts. However Jason would often skip out on other lessons – he would gallivant around the city and surrounding area instead, though always tailed by a contingent of guards, and his face became the face of House Mallister to many of the smallfolk who rarely saw the lords that ruled over them. During the colder months of 382AC Jason took seriously ill with a terrible fever, his parents wept as his life hung in the balance. The castle maester tried many different approaches to combat the illness but all his efforts came to nothing, he offered Lord Mallister his deepest condolences but said he could do no more for young Jason. Desperate to save his only child, Lord Brynden took a huge gamble and accepted the aid of an alchemist from a distant land. With a single sip of the elixir provided by the alchemist Jason’s condition improved drastically, within a matter of hours he looked like he had never been ill. The maester was shocked and conducted many examinations on the boy and the elixir, eventually confronting Lord Mallister with his findings – the elixir may have left Jason impotent. Rumours flew around Seagard and if Jason had not been so well respected he would have been openly mocked, but instead the matter faded into the shadows and wouldn’t surface for many years. At the turn of 383 AC Jason’s skill on the yard had surpassed the skill of the aging family Master-at-Arms. He had a rare talent for swordsmanship and his father rejoiced, whilst Jason had not taken as well to stately matters he would make a strong Lord. Lord Brynden sought out a renowned knight for Jason to squire for, and eventually settled on one of the most well-known warriors in the Seven Kingdoms – Ser Aemon “Driftmark’s Fury” Velaryon of the Kingsguard. Squiring Years Under Ser Aemon’s strict training Jason further enhanced his swordplay, trying to impress his mentor with his passion and dedication. Often he would shirk other responsibilities to practice in the yard, Jason would take on anyone and never backed down from a challenge regardless the opposition. Ser Aemon would often scold him for skipping his other studies, but Jason always thought there was no heart in his words – you didn’t earn a moniker like “Driftmark’s Fury” by sitting in a room reading old texts, right? His respect and adoration for the man only grew over the course of his squiring, and Jason would always seek to accompany the Kingsguard on his duties both inside and outside the keep. A well-spoken squire with a kind heart, Jason made many friends in the service of Ser Aemon. Amongst his fellow squires were Orys Waters and Arlan Hightower – these two were the prominent faces he oft found himself spending time with, and were his staunchest allies. Orys also squired for Ser Aemon and on the yard the two complimented each other’s skillsets: Orys was peerless on horseback and talented with a lance, whereas Jason was deadly on foot and nigh unparalleled with a blade amongst the other squires. Though Orys’ clamour for the glory of tourneys was never reciprocated by Jason, who was adept with a lance and passable at best atop a horse, he occasionally accompanied the “Red Stag” to tourneys throughout 387 AC and into 388 AC. Sometimes his friend would goad him into competing, under various aliases Jason won a few minor tourneys and even unhorsed Orys on one occasion – much to their amusement. Arlan Hightower was a squire, as well as nephew, of Lord Commander Garlan Hightower of the Kingsguard. As such, the pair were often in each others company as they accompanied their mentors carried out their duties. Jason was always eager to train outside regular hours, and Arlan would oft join him as he too was willing to get in extra practice at swordplay. The Crimson Brotherhood During this period was the first time Jason would taste actual combat. As he attended the King’s Court with Ser Aemon, many of the smallfolk would report bandit attacks and rogue knights. But these had all been minor incidents until the Crimson Brotherhood began its killing spree. Reports slowly trickled in that the Crimson Brotherhood had been spotted further north than before, and that they had launched a raid on Saltpans. Though the village was defended, many villagers were slain before the Brotherhood was be pushed back. Knowing they must be heading south, King Alaric decided to hunt them down. Ser Aemon and Ser Lewys Tully – also of the Kingsguard – were tasked with leading the hunt, a great force of knights and men at arms, many from the Iron Order. Ten miles south of Brindlewood, battle was met. Jason became separated from the rest of the knights in the confusion, and was dismounted when his horse fell as he attempted to reach his allies. Isolated, Jason feared for his life as he clutched his sword and ran through the trees towards a clearing where he saw two white knights facing numerous foes. He charged in to support the pair, forgetting his fear from only moments before as a sense of duty washed over him, Jason slashed at one footman from behind and ran his blade through another unaware soldier who had attempted to encircle the Kingsguard. As the battle continued, the ambushed knights rallied to the two Kingsguard and the Scarlet Knight entered the fray. Cutting down a bold knight that crossed his path, the Scarlet Knight made a beeline for the white cloaks. Whilst a skilled warrior and veteran combatant, the Scarlet Knight was not Aemon Velaryon. Ser Aemon dispatched him in a storm of steel, ending with a vicious blow that split the Scarlet Knight’s helmet in two and opened his head for the world to see. Jason watched the fight as best he could, and rejoiced when the final blow landed. Without their leader the Brotherhood crumbled and the battle swiftly turned against them, following the crushing victory Ser Lewys and Ser Aemon were welcomed back to King’s Landing as heroes and Aemon expressed his thought that Jason was nearing his Knighthood. Emboldened by his mentor’s words, he was quick to discuss the prospect with his friends and was eager to finish his training. Disinheritance TBR Third Targaryen Rebellion In 390 AC Westeros faced it's greatest threat in many decades, the Targaryens had returned and once again lay claim to the Seven Kingdoms. Staying beside Ser Aemon, Jason travelled north to Darry with the Royal Army to counter the invasion of the northern Crownlands by the twin dragons. This led to the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow, and at the height of the massacre King Alaric met his end. With the Frey's fleeing back to the Riverlands following the loss of their Lord, Jason and Ser Aemon head back to King's Landing with the survivors of the Royal Army and Maekar Targaryen hot on their heels. Whilst war raged across the realm, those at King's Landing prepared for the worst and the city waited with baited breath to see who would arrive to save or damn them. Unlike many Jason didn't despair, he did as he always had done and trained in the yard. Though he took the time to train with many younger squires and try distract them from the coming storm, their fear brought out the kinder side Jason had suppressed after his disinheritance. When the army of Maekar arrived and demanded the surrender of the city, Jason attended the small council meeting along with Ser Aemon. When Ser Garlan Hightower was named the commander of the defensive force, Jason expressed his concern to Ser Aemon but was rebuked by the older Knight who showed complete devotion to the Lord Commander's cause. Maybe this devotion was a facade - or Ser Aemon simply cared greatly for his veteran squire - for when Ser Garlan marched out to meet Maekar, Aemon forbade Jason from joining him. Jason watched from the battlements as the folly of Ser Garlan played out in front of him, but he couldn't sit by idly and watch the ending. Joining the party of Beron Baratheon, Jason rode out to rescue the surrounded soldiers and find Ser Aemon. Of the Kingsguard, only Ser Lewys was still standing - his cloak and armor painted red with blood - and Jason despaired. Drawing deep on the anger within him, Jason fought like a berserker that day and many fell to his blade whilst he stood atop the ridge halting the dragon's advance and ever searching for Ser Aemon. Good news came with ill, as the arrival of Alyn Baratheon signaled the end of the battle, Jason found the body of Aemon. His mentor had died doing his duty, fighting against great odds to protect the Kingdom, and Jason felt abandoned once again. Though he couldn't bring himself to blame the man he had adored for seven years, and he wept as "Driftmark's Fury" passed into the echoes of history. As the war was wrapped up, Jason felt lost and often wondered the fields in front of King's Landing late into the night. Upon hearing the he was only a squire, and having watched him best over a dozen men in the battle, Jason was knighted by a Ser whose name he quickly forgot. It was no grand ceremony as he had once thought, but it was a Knighthood none the less. Ser Jason of House Mallister didn't sound as glorious as it once had in his head. A Cloak of White Following the Folly of the White Cloak, the ranks of the Kingsguard had been vastly diminished. Having spent so long squiring for Ser Aemon some in the court had come to call Jason the 'Baby Kingsguard' and with so many vacancies it seemed fitting for the young knight to take up his mentors position. The events of the war had tested Jason, but he had survived, and he owed it to Ser Aemon to take up the white cloak and continue the legacy of "Driftmark's Fury". This feeling of survivors guilt, coupled with deep set feelings of abandonment, led to him answering the call of freshly crowned Axel Baratheon and the new Lord Commander - Lewys Tully. He spoke the oath in front of the King and his court less than a month after he had been knighted, and arose to a solemn applause from onlookers. Jason took to his duties with an effortless ease, and he began to be more active in the court following his two year period of isolation, though he took much longer to make time for any companionship outside the training yards. Some cursed him with the folly still fresh in their minds, others hailed him as a war hero, but Jason never gave the impression he cared. Though deep down a lust still burned in him that even a hundred battles couldn't sate. In 397 AC Jason took a brief leave of King's Landing to attend the Tournament of Old Oak with his old friend Orys as a throw back to their squiring days together. Despite a poor showing in the joust, Jason took third place in the melee after losing a lengthy duel with Darrin Tyrell, who in turn was bested by Leo Cockshaw. The Great Council In the build up to the Great Council, Jason and his fellow Kingsguard had their duties much reduced. He took turns standing vigil at King Axel's tomb, and other guard duties whenever needed, but spent much time helping his newest Brother - Morryn Morrigen - adjust to life in the Kingsguard. As the council was underway, Jason took to the streets to hunt down Ser Marq Penrose. He successfully prevented Marq from leaving the city, but stood against punishing Marq for his actions. On Morryn's reluctant command, he made for Ironhold to make sure the fighting in the city did not also threaten the council. Upon Lord Commander Tully's return, and the news of Orys' triumph and legitimisation, Jason swore loyalty to his new King and old friend. The Bastard King With one of his closest childhood friends as his King, Jason was only more diligent in his duties. He was a favoured companion of Orys, compared to some of the other Kingsguard he did not know as well as the Eagle Knight. Whilst training on the yard he witnessed Ser Marq seriously injure Lord Commander Tully in a vicious attack, and challenged the brazen knight to defend the Commander. He easily bested the older man, but took no joy from the victory. With Ser Tully injured, Ser Wydman missing, and later Ser Morrigen sent to the Vale, Jason and his fellow Brothers had to work tirelessly and with little time for rest or socialising. Additionally he was tasked by the King to assist in the training of the Royal Army, his first taste of command. With the return of Ser Wydman, much to his relief, his duties have begun to relax a little again. Timeline 372 AC – Jason is born to Lord Brynden Mallister and Lady Kyra. 382 AC – After a bout of illness, the maester informs his family that he believes Jason to be infertile and may never produce heirs. 383 AC – Jason’s skill at arms is noted and he is sent to King’s Landing to squire for Ser Aemon Velaryon. 387 to 388 AC – Wins some minor tourneys, garnering mild fame with Orys Baratheon. 388 AC – Jason is confirmed to be infertile after rigorous tests, House Mallister is rocked by the revelation and he is disinherited. 390 AC – Jason fights in the third war and avoids major injury, Ser Aemon dies in the Folly. 390 AC – Jason is named to the Kingsguard, taking Ser Aemon’s vacant cloak. 397 AC – He competes in the tourney at Old Oak, finishing third in the melee. 398 AC – With the King’s death, he awaits the Grand Council with his fellow white cloaks. Category:Kingsguard Category:Mallister